Carla
Charle is a cat mage, similar to Happy, and apparently a chaperon to Wendy Marvell, both of whom belong to the Cait Shelter Guild. She very snobbishly turned her nose up at seemingly everyone save for Wendy. She also tries to get Wendy to shy away from her timid personality, scolding her often for it. Happy instantly has taken a liking to her at first sight, but so far she seems to dispise hiim. Synopsis Oración Seis arc Charle is introduced no sooner then after Wendy at the alliance between Fairy Tail Guild, Lamia Scale Guild, Blue Pegasus Guild, and Cait Shelter. She does most of the talking for the two, imploring to the alliance that Wendy is powerful despite her appearance. After the matter settled, the group discuss who the Oración Seis are then head off to find them. Charle dragging a hesitant Wendy along. When the alliance unexpectedly find their target, she stays with Wendy and Happy as the three watch the others fight and get trounced by the Oración Seis. When Brain spots Wendy and grabs her, Wendy tries to reach for Charle but grabs Happy by mistake as the two are kidnapped. After being saved from death by Jura Nekis and Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki, the group notice Erza Scarlet been poisoned causing the members to argue among themselves on how to handle the situation. Charle however is the one to calm everyone down, revealing that Wendy is the sky dragon slayer and her healing magic could fix the problem. But to rescue her the group has to work together to achieve their goal. The others agree and rally together before splitting up to find their kidnapped comrades. Charle sticks with Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster as they explore the area, Natsu taking the time to ask Charle about Wendy's dragonslayer magic before the three are ambushed by members from the Naked Mummy Guild (whom the Oración Seis had allied themselves with). Charle hangs back as the Fairies fight, surprised at how reckless they are. Soon the bunch reach an cave entrance to the Oración Seis base, but come into confrontation with Racer. Gray holds him off while Natsu and Charle enter the cave to look for their friends. They find them but also see that Wendy has resurrected Gérard as well much to Charle's shock that Wendy used her magic so rashly. Wendy faints from overexertion and Gérard leave the cave after knocking down Natsu and Brain. When Natsu recovers and tries to go after Gérard. Charle roughly reminds him of saving Erza first which he grudgingly agrees to. The two leave the cave with Happy and Wendy in tow but are knocked out of the air by Racer when he spots them during his battle with Gray. Charle and Happy are both knocked out from the fall, forcing Natsu to grab them both and run while Gray continues hold off Racer. Later, as Wendy heals Erza, Nirvana activates and Hibiki Laytis knocks Wendy out to protect her. He asks Charle to take Wendy to safety as Angel appears to battle Lucy Heartfilia. While a safe distance away, Charle asks Wendy to explain her past with Gérard to further understand the situation. When Nirvana's second stage appear she along with Wendy are caught up as its spider-like legs come out of the ground. She carries Wendy away who then says they should go up to Nirvana too. Later, once Nirvana is defeated, she joins Fairy Tail along with Wendy, where she is called "female Happy," to her displeasure. When Wendy asks her how she likes the guild, she seems unimpressed. Magic and Abilities *'Aera': Much like Happy, Charle can also use Aera allowing her to sprout wings on her back and fly. As well as being strong enough to carry one person while in flight. Trivia *Being a talking cat with the ability to grow wings and having been hatched from a egg, fans have compaired her and Happy with the talking cat characters Nall and Ruby from Lunar, who later turned out to be the young forms of dragons, with the recent revilation that they are not really cats, this may be the case. Category:Characters Category:Cait Shelter members Category:Fairy Tail members